<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>碎浪觅平川（《旧梦成新语》番外） by Veronica_Kim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077672">碎浪觅平川（《旧梦成新语》番外）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Kim/pseuds/Veronica_Kim'>Veronica_Kim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>詹美 D/s 系列 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-War, 口塞, 捆绑, 野战, 项圈</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Kim/pseuds/Veronica_Kim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>塔斯岛的东岸，摩恩废墟和悬崖下的海滩在等待着詹姆和布蕾妮。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>詹美 D/s 系列 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>碎浪觅平川（《旧梦成新语》番外）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>只是想搞个很色情的番外。<br/>时间点是在<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933414/chapters/49766936">正篇</a>的尾声之前。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">浪花在礁石的底部用力拍打着，一阵强劲的海风卷着水雾袭来，刮得肩上的斗篷像是快要被扯断了。詹姆皱了皱眉，用手拉住斗篷的边沿，叹了口气：「好大的风啊。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮的声音从身后顶着风传来，听起来十分遥远：「是啊。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆回过头去，对她挑眉：「你好像也不显得失望嘛。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮耸耸肩：「我早就说过的，是你……」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「是我不肯死心。」詹姆撇撇嘴，打断她，「好吧好吧，是我不了解你的岛。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「你会了解的。」布蕾妮微微笑着，「这里也是你的岛。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆勉力用手掌挡风：「感觉不像。」布蕾妮笑着向他伸出手，让他从礁石上下来。他轻轻一跃，脚踩在渗着海水的沙滩上，他妻子的手很快就上来捏住了他的小臂，像是害怕他会被风吹跑似的。詹姆想要为此开开她的玩笑，但耳边的风声让他感到，或许布蕾妮的担心也不是多余的。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「唉，这就是风暴地真实的样貌了。」布蕾妮摇了摇头，「塔斯海峡是船只的避风港，因为四周山峦叠起，足以抵挡风暴，但离开那里，来到和狭海短兵相接的地方，都要经历这样的风。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「『短兵相接』，」詹姆笑了，「生活在风暴地就像是打仗咯？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「东岸是塔斯岛最荒芜的地带，人们在这里很难生存。所以……对，像是在打仗。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「我只是感到很可惜。」詹姆轻声说，留恋地望了一眼一块一人多高的礁石。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮对他做出一个古怪的表情：「我不明白……詹姆，为什么你想要……呃，我是说，那个……」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「为什么我想要你把我赤身裸体地绑在海边的礁石上？」詹姆笑着补全她的话，布蕾妮脸上泛红，松开了他的手臂，好像是在害羞似的。「啊哈，夫人，你好像实际上不是很喜欢这个主意啊？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「唔，我……我是有点顾虑。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「比如？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「冷。」布蕾妮的双眉紧蹙，「不仅仅是在这里，哪怕是在塔斯海峡那样平静的海岸边，只要不是夏季，海风依然会很冷。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「也许我就是想要冷呢？」詹姆一边说着，一边将被吹得乱七八糟的斗篷紧了紧。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮沉默了一阵，只听得二人脚下沙沙作响，然后她问：「为什么？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「不知道，也许我就是觉得冷很性感呢？」詹姆疑惑地发现自己的声音中带着一丝烦躁，「也许我就是觉得被抛进荒芜的地方很性感？我是个奇怪的人，你大概已经注意到了。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「但……唔，你在冷的时候没办法硬起来的吧？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「也许我不想要硬呢？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮停下了脚步，迟疑道：「詹姆……我是不是说错什么了？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆眨眨眼，回头看着她，她看起来小心翼翼的，让詹姆在这一瞬间开始痛恨自己。他往手上呵了呵气，搓搓手，避开她的视线：「没有。快走吧，妞儿，真的很冷。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">他听到她跟上来，沙沙，沙沙，然后她犹豫着开口了：「那……我们现在就骑马回去吧？快马加鞭的话，天黑下来之前大概可以赶回旅店。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「嗯……」詹姆心不在焉地点了点头。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「哈兰很不高兴，听说我们要单独来海边，把他跟其他人一起扔在旅店里。」布蕾妮的声音里带有一丝笑意，「你发现了吗？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「哈哈，是啊，那小子，他太明显了。在摩恩废墟时，他还蹦蹦跳跳的呢。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「他好像很喜欢那片废墟。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「大概他也是个奇怪的人。」詹姆对她挤了挤眼。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">他们走到了两匹马旁，詹姆帮她把马牵着，示意她上马，然后他移开自己的视线，将悬崖下的海滩尽收眼底。一种莫名的留恋从胸口泛起，头发在脸畔肆意飞舞。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">但布蕾妮没有上马，她叫他：「詹姆？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「怎么了？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">她望向他的眼睛如海水，闪烁着宝石般清澈的蓝，她的手指在脸颊一侧捋着自己杂乱的发丝，詹姆听到自己吞咽口水的声音，喉头的蓝宝石随着自己的动作轻微发颤。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「你……你想走吗？」她问。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆不禁用手指摸了摸脖子上的项圈，再度望向身边荒凉而美丽的海滩。波浪的拍打声震耳欲聋。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「唔，我的意思是，虽然我肯定不能把你……但也许我们可以做点别的？如果你很喜欢这里的话……」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆笑了，调皮地说：「比如呢？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮咬了咬下唇：「我不知道。我也不是说什么奇怪的事……我们可以散散步。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">半晌没有得到任何回答，布蕾妮靠近了詹姆，摸了摸他的手臂：「詹姆……如果你有什么想法的话，说出来好吗？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">每当她像这样情不自禁地流露着关心时，詹姆都感到最为难以承受，他深深地吸了一口气：「我们不回去好吗？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「当然。」布蕾妮干脆地回答。他感激她的声音，感激她的嘴唇，感激她的气息。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「在这里过夜？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮愣了愣：「在海滩上恐怕不行，风太大了，我们只带了铺盖。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆点了点头：「那么，洞穴呢？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「如果我们能找到合适的，干燥的，最好还是在背风处的……我想，应该可以。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆高兴地咧开嘴：「嘛，夫人，那我们就别再耽误功夫了，马上开始找吧。」</p>
<hr/><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">火烧得木头噼啪作响。詹姆的手在温暖的火苗上方展开，歪着头说：「真奇怪，这个春天，怎么也过不完。有些时候，我都不知道夏天还会不会来。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「也许布兰会知道为什么吧。」布蕾妮正靠在他肩上，望着火光，懒洋洋地说，「但我怀疑他不会告诉我们的。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆用被火烘得热热的手掌去抚摸她的脸，拇指温柔地沿着她下巴的轮廓划过。「说起布兰……之前我们在摩恩时，我想到，你有没有想过问问他，你们的完美骑士加勒敦爵士到底是不是真的？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮扬起脸来，用一种惊讶的目光盯着他：「什么？没有，我为什么要问他这个呀？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「哎，我是觉得，他在塔斯岛是个传奇，连小简妮都号称说自己有他的血脉。难道你不想知道吗？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「不，我不想。」布蕾妮皱眉道，「传说还是留给传说吧。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「提利昂和我说过，有学士相信加勒敦爵士实际上是一个离我们的时代很近的英雄——或者他是不是个英雄都很难说。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「他当然是。如果他不是，为什么会有那些传说？人们不会随便传说的，即便传说总有虚构夸张的部分，但也不会和事实正相反吧？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「哇，妞儿，你忘性也太大了吧？我只举一个例子：丹妮莉丝·坦格利安。在我们遇见她之前，狭海对岸传来的消息有多少是靠得住的？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮陷入了沉默，最终她叹了口气，承认道：「好吧，你是对的。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「我当然是对的。」詹姆用下巴亲昵地碰了碰她的额头，抵在那里，用手指卷起一缕她的头发。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">狂风卷着海浪声穿过周围其它的洞穴，带来隆隆的轰鸣回响，连地面似乎都有些轻微发颤，火光晃动着在岩壁上投下长长的影子。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「詹姆……」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「嗯？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「你应该举另外一个例子的。」她说话的时候，他的下巴会传来一阵震动。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「什么？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「一个人的名声与真实的人不相符的例子，」她的手掌放到了他心口，像是能够在那里抓住他每一次心跳，「有一个比丹妮莉丝更适合的例子，但你好像忘了。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆用残肢紧紧地搂住她的肩：「我知道。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「你没忘？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「我没忘。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「那就好。」布蕾妮淡淡地说，像是仅仅在澄清一件很简单的事。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆放缓自己的呼吸，让混合着海风咸腥的空气、火堆飘散开的烟、洞穴里的苔藓味道一起涌进身体里。不知为何，有那么一个小小的瞬间，他不太确定自己到底在哪里，所有这些气味夹杂在一起，仿佛在他脚下拉开了一扇暗门，让他一只脚迈入了另一个世界里。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「……就不好了。詹姆？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆怔了怔：「你说什么？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">他茫然地低下头，看到布蕾妮睁大眼睛凝视着他，他轻咳两声：「抱歉，有点走神。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「呃，我刚刚说，布兰大概也不可能向每一个人询问他的人给出明确答案，破坏掉人们所有的神秘感就不好了。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「的确如此。」詹姆微笑着答道，「不过说真的，我们谁也不知道布兰到底在遵循着什么原则。许多我们过去所知道，所相信，所维护的，都已经烟消云散了。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「虽然是这样……但，我相信布兰。你也是吧？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆如梦初醒般地看着布蕾妮：「是啊，我也相信他。你说的没错，妞儿，在这样什么都不确定的时候，除了去信任他人，我们一无所有。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「这是我说的？」布蕾妮笑道。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「是你说的。」詹姆抬起她的脸，沿着她弯曲的鼻梁密密地留下吻，她闭上了眼睛，睫毛微颤。他小声说，别闭上眼啊，妞儿，让我看着你的眼睛吧。于是她的唇角浮现出笑容，美丽的双眸重新向他张开，一只是海洋，一只是灯塔。他让自己的舌尖轻触她颧骨上细小的雀斑，用胡茬扫着她脸上残破的疤痕，最后来到她丰满的嘴唇上，牢牢地吻下去。他听到她发出轻微的喘息，便把她搂得更紧。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">当他把头埋入布蕾妮的颈窝时，他听到她小声地问：「詹姆……你、你想要我把你绑起来吗？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「哎，夫人，你这也太突然了吧。」詹姆忍不住笑了，抬起头来看她。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮的脸一下子就红了：「我只是、我……我们带了绳子，因为本来是打算……而且在海滩时，你好像真的很失望。我想至少也可以弥补一下吧。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「你不需要那么多借口的，」惹她脸红简直让人上瘾，詹姆温柔地贴近她，「你想对我做什么都可以。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「不，詹姆，正经一点。」布蕾妮皱了皱眉。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆愣了下：「你刚刚说要把我给绑起来，然后还指望我给出很正经的答复？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「我想知道你渴望的是什么。有什么是你想要我为你做的吗？告诉我。是你想要在出发去多恩之前来摩恩废墟看看，因为塔斯岛的东岸你还从未踏足过，我们来这里是因为你。是你说想要在这个海滩过夜，你不想去其它任何地方。所以……一定还有什么是你心里特别想要的，除了想被绑在礁石上，想要感觉冷，想被暴露在荒野。你就……告诉我，好吗？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆眨眨眼，放开她，蜷起膝，望着面前的火光：「让我想想。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「哦。」布蕾妮怔了怔，坐直了身体，贴在他身侧。「我以为……你已经知道你想要什么了。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「大多数情况下，我都不知道。」詹姆对她做个鬼脸。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「没事，我们可以一起去发现。」布蕾妮安静地说。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆发出低低的笑声，他闭上眼睛，让火焰的温暖包围自己，让布蕾妮的安静陪伴自己。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">过了许久，他说：「你还记得你说过要用针把我的衣服缝起来？把我困在自己的衣服里，除了你，没人能救我出来。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「我记得。」布蕾妮的声音有些紧张。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「你是带着针线筒的，」詹姆笑着看她，「对吧？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「是的。」布蕾妮点头，「听上去是挺有趣，但是……我要救你出来的话，得拿剪刀一点点把线再给剪开。不然你可就没衣服穿了。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「很有挑战性。」詹姆饶有趣味地说。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮瞪了他一眼，但很快就无奈地摇了摇头：「我敢说，到时候没耐性的人，肯定不是我。」</p>
<hr class="xsj_hr xsj_minus"/><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「有点耐性好不好，妞儿。」詹姆撇嘴道。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮咬了咬嘴唇：「这不是耐性不耐性的问题，我压根就没料到会这么麻烦……」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「你做得不是挺不错的嘛。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「但我可能要缝几个小时才行。」布蕾妮苦着脸，拿着针在詹姆前臂的袖子间小心地穿梭，「真是的，在脑子里想象起来很撩人，实际做起来怎么会差别这么大呢？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「你可以加快速度的，只不过我可能就要挨针扎了。」詹姆忍俊不禁。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮皱眉道：「你就那么想被扎吗？说出来，我好好满足你一下。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆吐了吐舌头，不说话了。布蕾妮把他的手臂抬高，让他的手搭在肩上，开始缝手肘部分的布料。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「詹姆，我们还要继续吗？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「我看不出什么不继续的理由。」詹姆耸耸肩。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「气氛，亲爱的，气氛。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「啊，气氛。」詹姆甜甜地说，「现在的气氛有什么问题吗？亲爱的。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮「啪」地在他肩上拍了一掌，他咯咯直笑：「我说真的呢，妞儿，继续吧。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「你最好还是叫我『夫人』。」布蕾妮的嘴唇板成一条直线。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">好像有一道闪电从脑子里劈过，詹姆的头皮忽而一阵发麻，他清了清嗓子：「是，夫人。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮满意地对他笑了笑：「如果在结束之前，我再听你喊一声『妞儿』，你就会受到惩罚。懂了？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「是，夫人。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「真的吗？我看你今天一直很想受罚似的？」布蕾妮眯起了眼，她手上的针有点危险地擦过了詹姆的皮肤。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆咽了口唾沫，他的心跳开始加快，胃里有一种沉甸甸的感觉：「不，不是的，夫人。但如果我有什么地方冒犯到了你，我愿意接受惩罚。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「你觉得自己有什么地方冒犯到我了吗？」布蕾妮温柔地问。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆低下头：「有。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「说说看。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「……每一次你认真问我什么的时候，我总是不肯认真回答。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「现在你肯认真回答了？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「我会的。对不起，夫人。」詹姆竭力让自己的声音能够表达出内心的诚恳，他很后悔。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮轻轻地叹了一口气：「那好，告诉我，为什么你要用那种态度答复我呢？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆沉声道：「我……我不知道。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「好吧，现在，你得老实告诉我……」布蕾妮将手中的线用力一拉，「我的女红到底做得怎么样？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆不禁露出笑容来：「好极了，夫人。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「谢谢。」布蕾妮停下了手中的活计，在他额上吻了一下，被她的嘴唇碰到的那个瞬间，他想要大声嘶吼，但他不明白为什么。有的时候，布蕾妮给予他一点点皮肤的接触，他都会像是整个人快要崩塌了一般。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">为了加固，她的针线原路返回，继续沿着他的肌肤游走，詹姆在寂静中沉默了一阵子，终于还是按捺不住：「夫人？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「嗯？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「你、你会惩罚我吗？」詹姆的喉咙有些发紧。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮看了他一眼，没有说话。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆的嘴唇在发抖， <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">我又让她失望了。</em> 他缓缓闭上了眼睛：「我明白了。请惩罚我吧。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「詹姆，睁开眼睛看着我。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">他照做了。她的眼睛里是一种温暖的情意，他并没从中看到失望和怒意。「你的冒犯并不严重，而且你自己先意识到了，道歉了，我相信你已经在心里严厉地责备过自己了。在这种情况下，我看没有必要惩罚你。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「是，夫人。」詹姆长长地松了一口气，「谢谢，谢谢，谢谢。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮用弯曲的手指关节轻轻刮蹭他的脸，指上套的顶针冰凉凉的，他想要靠向她的抚摸，但她的手很快就收回了。詹姆压下内心蔓延的渴望，花了很大力气才没有开口恳求她再碰一下自己。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0"><em class="markdown_em_asterisk">真奇怪，为什么我总能这么迅速地进入这种状态。</em> 詹姆的神智里还保持着那么一丝置身事外的游离，像是用另一个自己冷静地观察自己。但根据以往的经验，这一丝的游离感用不了多久就会彻底消失，他会陷入到渴望被支配的热忱之中。在完全陷进去之前，他的胸口会因为迫不及待而感到憋闷。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「我还有其它要问你的问题。」布蕾妮已经把他的袖子全部牢牢地缝到了一起，将针线拿开，「你要一五一十地告诉我。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「是，夫人。」詹姆试着动了动，无法将手臂打开。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮把他的腿并拢，向她拉过去，动手脱他的靴子：「你真的想要我弄疼你吗？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆的脑子有些发懵：「呃……夫人？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「你曾经求我让你疼。不止一次。」布蕾妮一边低头拉下他的袜子，一边说。詹姆忽然明白她要说出这些话真的不容易。「虽然我大概做不到……但我想知道，你是确实想要感到疼痛吗？如果你真的需要，詹姆，你可以对我说实话的，我不会指摘你什么。你可不是唯一的怪人。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆胸口因极度期待而产生的憋闷消失了，他完全投入到对她的服从之中，一股令人舒适的热流冲入他四肢百骸：「我……我可能……也许是真的想要，也许不是。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮从他的小腿裤管开始缝起：「解释一下。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「我不知道自己是想要用忍受疼痛来作为顺从的象征，还是单纯地感到疼痛会带来一种满足感，又或者我只是想要你在身上留下标记……我猜，如果不试一下，我永远都不会知道的。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「这几种之间有那么大的区别吗？」布蕾妮困惑地说，「在我听起来，它们都是『真的想要』啊。不能是因为全部这些吗？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「……好像真是这样啊。」詹姆惊讶地说。「啊……对呀，事情似乎没有我想的那么复杂。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮忍不住笑出了声：「你很擅长把简单的事搞得混乱。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「被你发现了。」詹姆叹息道。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">两个人都开始沉默，好像刚刚才开始意识到他们的谈话意味着什么。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「我想……我可能永远也做不到的吧。」布蕾妮小声说。她的声音被挟裹在海浪声与风声之间，但奇怪的是仍然那样清晰。詹姆想象着她的声音像一缕烟扩散开来，充满了整个洞穴，把他围了起来。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「任何会让你感到不适的事，我都不需要。」詹姆望着她手上的针快要来到自己的膝盖上，「令你满意才是我最渴望的。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮抬起头来，给了他一个赞许的笑容。詹姆觉得自己正在下沉，越沉越深，自己像是被吊在布蕾妮的手上的坠子，她的一个轻微的动作都会让他大幅地摇摆起来。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「不过我们也许能想一些……我是说，找一个折衷的办法？之类的。以后我们可以一起想想看。」布蕾妮说着，望了他一眼。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「夫人，你不用为这种事情劳神的。」詹姆柔声说，「老实说，如果你拒绝我的需要，只会让我更兴奋。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「哦？这么说……」布蕾妮开始将针线返回加固，「你喜欢被拒绝？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">不知为何，詹姆身上忽然感到一阵寒冷，他甩了甩头：「不，不是喜欢被拒绝……我只是喜欢让你成为优先。我喜欢的是……把我的需要扔在一边，让我可以压抑自己来为你服务。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「这会让你很兴奋？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「是的。」那阵寒冷消失了，温暖重新回到他的身体里。随着布蕾妮问询他的步调，他正在一点一点地接近着某个核心。有些地方清晰了起来，但其它仍然模糊一片。「好吧，我真的很奇怪。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「幸运的是，我喜欢你这么奇怪。」布蕾妮温柔地说，「詹姆，是你让我知道，人可以很复杂，很复杂。我曾经以为自己是个很单纯的人，我只想要一件事，我只要去挣扎着获得这一样东西就好了。但现在我知道，不是的。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆的嘴唇动了动，但他说不出话来。在他不经意间，唇角泄露了轻微的呻吟。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「所以，你对我非常重要。詹姆，如果你想让我满意，那你首先得明白你有多重要。如果我拒绝你什么，那也不会是因为我不重视你的需要，而是因为——你希望我成为优先，你选择我来决定你的需求能不能实现。我说得够清楚吗？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「非常清楚，夫人。」詹姆轻轻前倾，带着焦灼的渴望，期待着一个吻。他感觉自己的身体已经碎成了一片一片，是布蕾妮的针线将他拼了起来。身体虽是破碎的，头脑当中清晰的部分却在逐渐扩大。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">她没有吻他。 <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">你来决定我的需求能不能实现。</em> 詹姆舔了舔自己饥渴的嘴唇，克制住恳求的欲望，让自己只剩服从。 <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">我选择了你。我信任你胜过世上的一切。</em></p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮将针线放好，手顺着詹姆的大腿向上摸去，试着拽了拽布料，摇头道：「大腿这里要缝不太方便，你动动看。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆试着动了动腿，有一定转圜的余地。布蕾妮歪着头问他：「你希望我把你绑得死死的，还是？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「我……我想要几乎一点也不能动。」詹姆的脸上一阵发热。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮露出一个令人目眩的笑容：「你看，我说过，绳子还是能派上用场的。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">在她用上绳子之前，布蕾妮先把手伸进了詹姆的裤裆，沿着内衣边沿把他的老二摆好位置，接下来，结实的棉绳从他的大腿根内侧穿过，紧挨着他的卵蛋。这不是他们第一次这样做了，自从那次绳子擦伤了詹姆的手腕，布蕾妮就决意找到更适合的绳子，现在的是他们试过许多不同种类之后选择的。它完全不会伤害到詹姆的肌肤，保证结实的同时，其粗细又可以绑在很细致的地方。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">把詹姆的大腿绑紧之后，布蕾妮又开始绑缚他裸露的脚踝。她已经半晌没碰过他的肌肤了，这难得的触摸让詹姆不禁呻吟起来，布蕾妮轻笑着问：「喜欢么？」詹姆一边呻吟一边点头，根本连话都说不出，绳子温柔地掠过他的皮肤，包围他，轻轻地收紧，最后牢牢陷进他的肉体里。这种奇特的紧缚感受太过美好，仿佛所有的碎片都已被拾起来，放到最适合的位置，等候着那唯一支配者的调遣。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">绑好脚腕，布蕾妮又挨近了詹姆的上身，把他的手臂举起来，将绳子在他脖子上围了一圈，贴在项圈下方，然后从他腋下绕过，绑在他胸口。这种绑法起不到任何禁锢他的作用，单纯是作为一种装饰，又或者说，是单纯为了让他感到自己被绳子紧紧地勒着。詹姆发出轻声的叹息，口齿不清地向她道谢。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「你一直都表现得很有耐心，詹姆，非常好。」布蕾妮夸奖道，「还剩下最后一件事了，我要把这里缝起来——」她的手捏住他上衣的下摆和裤腰，「这是你仅剩的自由了。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「拿走它，夫人。」詹姆听到自己这样说，「拿走我最后的自由。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0"><em class="markdown_em_asterisk">我快要疯了。</em> 詹姆想。 <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">但我甚至不怕自己发疯。</em></p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">在缝合之前，布蕾妮先用剪刀探进他的裤裆，剪断了裆部那块柔软的布料，把它扯了出来。詹姆的老二就这样直接蹭在料子又糙又硬的马裤上，原本也没什么，但布蕾妮在缝合时，把他的下体部分绷得紧紧的，都没有勃起就已经能显出形状来。詹姆迟钝地过了很久才明白她的用意——如果他勃起，摩擦着这样的布料，会很疼。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">
  <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">我快要疯了。</em>
</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「夫人……夫人……」詹姆迫切地呼喊着她，「我能不能……我……」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮没有停下手中的动作：「怎么，说说看？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆惊讶于自己的渴望如此清晰而明确：「可以把我的嘴堵起来吗？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">这一下，布蕾妮终于停下了，她抬起头来看着詹姆，目光中满是讶异。 <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">这可不能怪她。</em> 詹姆心里苦笑着。「你……真的吗？你确定？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「我从来没这么确定过。」詹姆低声说。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「可是……我们之前谈过，你说无法说话会让你感到很害怕。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">他们的确谈过。第一次堵上他的嘴，是布蕾妮用她的丝质手套塞进他的嘴里。那一次他虽然很慌乱，但还是撑了下来。之后又有过几次，最后一次，他感到自己真的承受不住了，他用残肢在身上拍了三下——那是在他嘴被封住时用来示意布蕾妮停止的方法。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">他告诉布蕾妮，他不想再被堵住嘴了，他过去也不曾意识到，原来说话是他让自己感到安全的方式，当说话的权利被夺走时，他会陷入恐慌。布蕾妮当然答应了，她完全尊重他的界限。她当时很感兴趣地说， <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">真是奇怪，对于我，不说话才会让我感到安全，和人交谈使我紧张恐慌。但对你，恰恰相反。</em></p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0"><em class="markdown_em_asterisk">是啊。我们是如此不同。</em> 那时詹姆想。 <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">但是没关系，我不需要和她一模一样才能讨她喜欢。</em></p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「是的，我是说过，但是现在……我准备好了。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">这才是交出自己最后的自由。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮郑重地点点头，她显然意识道了这一举动所含有的意义。她的身体贴近了詹姆，手掌捧在他后脑上，终于吻了他。期盼已久的吻是那样缠绵，湿润，胶着，密不透风，拿走了他的自由，拿走了他的语言。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">她分开他们的嘴唇时，詹姆发出一阵痛苦的呜咽，布蕾妮抚摸着他的脸笑着说：「喔，你还真是很想被我堵住嘴嘛。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「是的，夫人，是的。」詹姆喘息着回答。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「哈，你知道，我总是很乐意让你闭嘴。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆忍不住笑了，他刚想回答点什么，布蕾妮再次吻了他，让他闭嘴。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">
  <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">哦，我会闭嘴的，夫人。</em>
</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「我不能再这么吻你了。」布蕾妮吐息在他唇瓣间，「否则我会想把所有缝好的部分全撕开。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆皱紧了眉头，低吟不止，但是布蕾妮话虽如此，嘴唇却并没停止，又一次吻他。她的手掌伸进了最后的缝隙之间，贪婪地抚摸他的小腹。詹姆无法抑制地硬了，虽然还没有缝完，但老二仍然被裤子绷得发疼。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「耐心点。」布蕾妮咬了咬他的耳垂，恋恋不舍地抽出手，捏紧了缝合处，把他绷得更紧。詹姆闷哼了一声，闭上了眼睛，试图让自己冷静下来。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">等到布蕾妮彻底结束她的针线活时，詹姆的老二已经完全勃起了，被死死地困在裤子里，如果他为了获得快感而摩擦它，疼痛就会伴随着愉悦一道加重。即便他什么也不做，勃起就这样顶在粗糙的布料上，仍然时刻都带着隐隐的疼。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0"><em class="markdown_em_asterisk">完美。</em> 詹姆荒谬地在心里称赞道。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「那么……」他听到布蕾妮的声音开始带上了压抑的情欲感，「我要让你彻底闭嘴了。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「请，夫人。」詹姆温顺地等待着。他不知道布蕾妮要用什么来堵上他的嘴，未知让期盼变得更为焦灼。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮解下了自己腰上那根拴项圈用的皮带，詹姆的眼睛亮了起来。她把皮带在手中缠了几下，递到詹姆脸前，他虔敬地凑上去亲吻皮带。布蕾妮用手中的皮革轻轻扫过他的脸，他不断地去亲吻，将末端含进嘴里，用舌头和嘴唇服侍它，吞吐它，就好像它是夫人的手指那样。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">这是他们固定的仪式。「啪」，皮带一段扣在了他的项圈上。「谢谢，夫人。」詹姆心满意足地说。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">接下来，猜想之中的事终于发生了——布蕾妮将皮带缠在他头上，勒着他的嘴绕了两圈，嘴巴被迫撑大，但皮带勒得并不太紧，布蕾妮用手指试探，留下一定的空隙。完成之后，她将多余的部分绕进他肩部的绳子缠紧。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">如果能有镜子，詹姆真想要知道自己现在看上去是一副什么模样。但仅凭着布蕾妮眼中的炽热，他也能知道，她对她的成果很满意。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「詹姆，转动头试试。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆听话地摆动着脑袋，皮带并不会严重阻碍到他的动作，但动作的范围会受到牵制。布蕾妮还是显得有些忧虑：「我担心你可能会扭到，所以，哪怕是为了不给我添乱，你尽量不要大幅度动你的头，好吗？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆点了点头，他知道布蕾妮可以干脆地命令他不要动，但她并没这样做。每一次，这些非常细微的地方总会让詹姆格外珍惜。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「很好，现在……」布蕾妮眼中的忧虑依旧没有褪去，「试着说一下中止游戏的词。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆眨了眨眼，他试着说： <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">蓝宝石。</em> 当然，实际发出的声音和这个词已经相去甚远，但仍依稀可辨。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「再说一遍。」 <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">蓝宝石。</em> 「再来。」 <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">蓝宝石。</em></p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">
  <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">蓝宝石。蓝宝石。蓝宝石。</em>
</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">让他感到安全的词。让她感到安全的词。在湿润的空气中变形，但始终为他们所熟悉。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮看起来总算放松了一些，但她的表情还是很认真：「如果你希望我停下，就把这个词多说几遍，说一遍我有可能听不清，但你重复几遍，大声喊，我一定不会弄错的。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆觉得自己从头到脚都正在融化。他让自己尽量说出： <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">是，夫人。</em></p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「乖。」布蕾妮轻柔地称赞他。然后她忽然一下子拥上来，把詹姆的头抱在自己胸口，用手指梳理着他的头发，在他头顶小声地呼唤着：「哦，詹姆，詹姆……詹姆。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0"><em class="markdown_em_asterisk">我不会有事的，夫人。</em> 詹姆仅仅是发出了含混的呜呜声罢了。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「我会把匕首放在边上。」布蕾妮没有听清他说什么，「如果你害怕，我会立刻割开绳子，拿掉它，把你救出来的。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">除了手臂还有一定微弱的动作空间外，詹姆现在几乎是完全被禁锢的，不管他想做什么，想说什么，此刻他都做不到。仔细想来，过去他还真不曾落入过类似的境地，即便在被绑缚时，他通常都有很多的主动权。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">而现在，他被布蕾妮抱在怀里，老二又硬又疼，全身无法动弹，口中只能吐出含糊的发音。他唯一可控的只剩下那个词，除此之外，他的一切都被剥离。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">他不知道布蕾妮接下来要做什么——她那样认真地询问他想要什么，可他也只是模糊地给出一些大致的回答，所以他什么都不知道，什么都不在他的掌控之中。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">
  <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">完美。</em>
</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆把脸贴在她胸口，听着她令人安心的心跳。直到她捧起他的脸，让他望向她的眼睛——一只是海洋，一只是灯塔。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">那一刻，他的心中一片清澈。</p>
<hr class="xsj_hr xsj_minus"/><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">风暴袭来的时刻，他们并没留意到。他们太过专注，无暇顾及周遭的一切。直到此时的沉默所制造的静谧再也不能忽略洞穴外的声响，风和雨才在他们的世界里化作了实体。布蕾妮望着洞外的狼藉，安静地坐在那里，一手抚摸着詹姆的后颈，在项圈上打转。詹姆随着她的目光，凝视着被侵袭的海滩，聆听着狂风的怒号。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮站了起来，她把还未打开的那卷铺盖拿起来，来到洞口摊开。她回过头来，好奇地看着詹姆，向他招了招手。「过来。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆深深地吸了一口气——短短的距离，依他现在被绑缚的程度，要爬过去可能会非常困难。 <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">困难，但不是做不到。</em> 詹姆喜欢被挑战。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">他轻轻地翻身，让自己侧身倒在地上，然后撑着手肘和膝盖做出趴卧的姿势，勉力稳定住重心，接着一点一点挪动身体，向洞口爬了过去。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">凹凸不平的坚硬地面给他的肘部、膝部带来尖锐的疼痛，极为有限的行动能力让他难以控制好肌肉，勃起的老二时刻提醒着他强烈的欲望，陷进肉体的绳子随着他的动作不断压迫着身躯，口涎从唇角流出滴落在小臂上，洇开小小的斑点。只前进了一点点，他的额头就渗出了冷汗。他发出呜呜的喘息声，听上去像一只陷入困境的野兽。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">当他抬起头时，他看到布蕾妮盘腿坐在洞口，火光摇曳的映衬下，她闪亮的双眼睁得那么大，充满了一种纯洁的惊讶，就好像有谁在她面前展开了一副理想乡的画卷。詹姆发出低低的咆哮，拼命向她爬过去，他看到她的手掌对着自己伸了出来，再往前一点，再往前一点点，就可以被她的手碰到了——</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「呜——呜——呜！」詹姆叫着。他想叫的是「夫人」，但他叫不出来。人类的声音迷失了，只剩下野兽的呜咽在徘徊。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「来，来，好孩子，过来……」布蕾妮的声音保持着神奇的清晰，海浪、狂风、暴雨和惊雷一同作响，都无法阻挡她那股摄人的穿透力。詹姆挣扎着沿她的声线爬行，把头往前伸，终于拱进她的手里。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「真棒。」布蕾妮热烈地称赞他，詹姆浑身发抖。她把他的头颅抱在自己臂弯里，揽住他的身体，让他上半身跪趴在她的腿上，然后一手揉着他的头发，一手大幅度地顺着他的背来回摩挲，小声地持续赞美他。詹姆用头蹭她的手，在她怀中休憩，享受着她安慰的抚摸。当她的手指来到臀瓣之间时，詹姆高声呻吟了起来。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「给你一点小奖励。」布蕾妮的声音实在太温柔太舒适了，让詹姆瘫软在她腿上，他想要摆动臀部迎合她的手指，但他刚刚从紧张中脱离的身体已经彻底不听使唤了，他只能就这样靠着她，不停地低吼着，老二的顶端压在她腿上，带来酸楚的折磨，后面穴口四周被她打着转隔着裤子抚摸，之后她的指尖微微陷进去，按在入口处快速振动着。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">在这般快感的侵袭下，詹姆的身体原本应该紧绷起来，但奇怪的是，他反倒是彻底地放松了，仿佛雷霆穿透身体似的刺激一波一波涌上来，褪下去，又涌上来，詹姆闭上了眼睛，尽量把头发埋入布蕾妮的掌心，他听到她低声问， <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">喜欢这样吗，</em> 他微微地点头，她的手指凉凉的，拂过他汗津津的额头。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">
  <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">夫人，夫人……</em>
</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">像是正处于风暴的中心那样，面对着席卷全身的狂热，詹姆的神智却没有一刻是陷入混沌的，他非常清晰地感受着布蕾妮的每个动作，感受着周围所有的一切。他觉得自己是那样了解自己，了解这个洞穴，了解这片海滩，了解那隆隆的轰鸣，了解每一块石头。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">当他的身体被从她腿上拖起来时，他便是带着这种清明面向洞穴外的风景。喧嚣的海面，咆哮的浪花，像是在震颤的岩石，被风卷起的沙砾，被捶打出坑的地面，倾斜冲动的雨。寒气扑面而来，与之相对的，身后的火堆燃烧得热烈，好像要将他扯成两半。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「詹姆，看啊。」布蕾妮的下巴搁在他肩上，让他立起来跪好，手臂在他腋下抱紧他，「这就是你想要的吧？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">
  <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">是啊，夫人。不，不是。</em>
</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「你想被绑在哪块石头上？」布蕾妮用指尖捏住他的乳头。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0"><em class="markdown_em_asterisk">我不知道，哪一块都好。</em> 他说。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「那块行不行？」她的手指向前，指向一块横在海边的石头，「像一张床似的。你可以躺在上面，像在家那样。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0"><em class="markdown_em_asterisk">不，无论何时，石头都是石头，不是床。也不是家。</em> 詹姆发觉自己的眼泪淌了下来，而且他明确地知道自己是为何流泪。他摇头。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「不喜欢吗？那太可惜了。」布蕾妮叹了口气，「因为我现在就要把你推出去，绑在那里。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆的身体终于开始绷紧了，他的眼睛大大地睁开，但是由于皮带勒紧，他无法顺利地回头。他想起布蕾妮要他千万小心头部的动作，也不敢再尝试。 <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">别，夫人，不要。</em> 他嘶吼着。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">她把他抱起来一点，把他的肩向外推，詹姆痛苦地摇头，用呜咽声哀求着，身体抽搐着抵抗，她停下了。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「怎么了，詹姆，是你自己说的。」布蕾妮的声音听起来有点委屈，她继续捏着詹姆的乳头，他挣扎着向后仰去。「你说你想被抛在荒野，想被绑在石头上，想要冻得没办法硬起来。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0"><em class="markdown_em_asterisk">是的，夫人。是我说的。</em> 詹姆弓起了身子，下身像是快要爆炸了。他忍不住摆动胯部，让老二摩擦在裤子上，获得一点慰籍，随之而来的丝丝痛楚让他的大腿止不住地发抖。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「唉，詹姆，你太让人困惑了。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0"><em class="markdown_em_asterisk">对不起，夫人。</em> 詹姆哭喊道。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮忽然将他的肩膀向下按，詹姆顺势用手肘向前撑在铺盖上，跪趴在那里，她的手掌插进他的头发里，把他的脑袋埋了下去。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「呜……」詹姆的双肩在激烈的愉悦中耸动着，脸栽进铺盖里，寒冷沾湿他的头发，火焰灼烧他的臀部。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「所幸你到底想要什么，都不重要了。」他听见布蕾妮解开腰带扣的声响，惹他一阵战栗，「重要的是我想要什么。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0"><em class="markdown_em_asterisk">哦，是的，夫人，是的。我根本就是一团糟，不要管我。</em> 兴奋感让詹姆的头脑趋于麻痹。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">他听到她脱下裤子的声音，然后是她的身体接近了自己的温度——尽管有火焰在背后燃烧，但布蕾妮的温度是那样有别于其它一切，甚至可以清晰地感知到她的轮廓。他能感觉到她俯在了自己身上，她那被情欲充满的喘息声像是能穿透皮肤，渗进了詹姆的身体。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">接着，尖刃顶到了他的臀瓣上。詹姆发出一声意外的尖叫，陡然之间，他下身的紧迫感消失了，裤子的布料松开了，臀部被暴露在空气中。不管是疼痛还是愉悦，他都失去了。他的老二惨兮兮地悬在那里，哪怕是耸动臀部，也无法得到任何安慰。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「可怜的詹姆。」布蕾妮的声音奇异地带着一丝真正的悲悯，她的掌心用力擦过他的背脊，摸过绳结，「所有你想要的，都得不到。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「呜呜呜呜呜——」詹姆闷在铺盖里吼着，哭泣着，挣扎着，全身仿佛从里到外都被她的话语撕扯着，给他带来庞大的满足感。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">他听到布蕾妮的呻吟逐渐凌乱，然后他的屁股上面一阵凉意——意识到那是她的爱液涂抹在上面，詹姆的老二顶端湿得一塌糊涂。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">她发硬的花蕾顶了上来，在湿漉漉的地方反复擦过。她低声叫着他的名字，语无伦次地呼唤着什么，把手在他身上四处胡乱地抚摸着。她握着他的腰，稍微变换着角度，把两个人的肉体贴得紧紧的，比她用针线缝合得还要紧密。她拽他的头发，拉他的项圈，扯着他背上的绳子……就好像她不知道该怎样要他才好了。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆神智的明晰仍在持续，所有的触感都惊人地被放大了，他的身体记下了布蕾妮的动作，把它们全都烙印进内部，他荒诞地想着，也许他可以在将来把这一刻从身体里拿出来，一次一次地回味着，回味着她这样的狂热，她这样不顾一切地要他，彻底地使用他。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">她高潮的时候，把他的身子拉了起来，她高昂的尖叫透过他颈部的皮肤带来震颤，詹姆的眼前是一片朦胧的雨雾，被狂风扯成碎片，然后她盖住了他的眼睛。 <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">我知道我是谁，我知道我想要什么。</em></p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮紧紧地抱着他，在余韵中轻轻地摩挲着他，詹姆希望自己可以永远这样，被她拥抱，被她使用，被她囚禁，没有语言可以形容他此刻的幸福。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">过了许久，布蕾妮才终于把手从他眼睛上拉下来，擦着他脸上的泪水。她从身后吻着他的耳际，气息不稳地说道：「刚刚……实在太好了，你说，你是不是值得一些奖励？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆摇了摇头。 <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">不，我不配。夫人，你不需要在乎我，只要随心所欲使用我就好了。</em> 他知道自己说的这些话没有一个字能被她听懂，但她会明白的，她总是能明白他。被强迫撑开的嘴还不断地试着说话，下巴早已酸痛得让他的脸抽搐了起来，口水不停地向外流着。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮安静了一阵，然后把手放到他唇边捧着，说：「来，再流一点给我。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆的脸上一阵发热，她的要求所带来的羞耻感让他更加无法控制，流进布蕾妮掌心的既有口水，也有眼泪，可能还有汗水。 <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">天啊，我真是一团糟。</em></p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">当那只被充分润湿的手握住了他坚硬的昂扬，詹姆高声地喊了起来。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「你觉得自己不配得到奖励？唉，詹姆，我早就告诉你了，你怎么想无关紧要。」布蕾妮的手在湿滑的触感下重重地撸动他，「重要的是我想要什么。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆的身体无助地塌了下去，用手肘勉强撑在地上，下体释放的激流很快遍布了全身，欲望的风暴之下，每一处都在劫难逃，他发狂一样地喊道， <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">是，夫人。</em> 之前所有的清明一瞬间都不复存在了，连魂魄都被搅成了一摊泥。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「所以，你会乖乖射给我？」布蕾妮的语气缓和了下来，诱导着他，温柔地逼迫着他。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆点头，他只有点头，已经无法发出任何声音了，他弓着背，把自己缩成了一团。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「很好，来吧。」她命令道。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆根本不知道一个人竟然可以高潮得如此强烈，他的身体被前所未有的刺激疯狂冲撞着，他的肩膀想要脱离身体飞起来，他的大腿在自说自话地跳舞，他的脚趾扭曲着拍打地面，全身各处都在这种激烈的感官享受中配合着颤动，他不知道该怎么办才好，他不知道这样的快感该怎么承受，他不知道自己的身体还能不能从中恢复，因为高潮已经强到了好像永不会结束。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">有一部分的他感到倍受折磨，因为他觉得自己不配获得这种享受；另一部分的他感到一阵解脱，因为他完美地完成了布蕾妮给他的任务。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">最后，还有一个很微小，很微小的部分，在提醒着他： <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">你得尽量让自己配得上，哪怕实际上你永远都配不上。</em></p>
<hr class="xsj_hr xsj_minus"/><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆在很久之后才从他深陷的状态里出来了一点点。那时布蕾妮已经把他抱到了火堆后面的铺盖上，远离洞口，拆下了他头上的皮带。她让他平躺着，用毯子盖住他下半身，把水壶凑到他嘴边给他喂水，揉着他酸痛的下颚。在她做着所有这一切的时候，詹姆都在望着她，片刻也不曾把目光移开。她笑着抚摸他的额头，说她哪里也不会去的。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">当她打算用剪刀挑线时，詹姆终于有力气开口说话了：「先等等……不要管了。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「不管？」布蕾妮好奇地眨了眨眼，「你想一直这副样子吗？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「布蕾妮……」詹姆轻声呼唤着她，声音中浓郁的情意让他自己都有些恍惚。布蕾妮听到他的声音，看着他的眼睛，把剪刀放下了，侧躺在他身边，握住他的手。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「刚刚所发生的……实在太美好了。我不知道……我不知道该怎么说才好。谢谢你。一切都是完美的。我从没感觉那么好过。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮兴奋得红了脸：「唔，谢谢夸奖，你喜欢就好。我自己也觉得，我好像真的是，做得很棒。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆忍不住笑意：「你最近好像越来越容易骄傲了嘛。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「可能是受到了某个人的影响。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">她的话引发了詹姆一阵大笑，他摇了摇头，说：「如果我真的把你教得那么好，那你现在该过来吻我的。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">她吻了。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆发出一阵低低的叹息：「拜托了，还是先帮我剪开吧。我想要拥抱你。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮在他唇畔发出轻笑声：「好的。先等等我。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">她去把洞口的铺盖叠了叠抱起来，铺在詹姆旁边，皱了皱眉：「哎，你看啊，这上面沾满了你的种子。这下我可怎么用呢？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆恨恨地咬了咬牙：「这事不能怪我吧。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「哦？不怪你么？这不是你的种子么？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「喂！讲点道理，是你要我射的！」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮眯起了眼睛，若有所思地点点头：「那好吧，下一次，我应该用一个碗，或者杯子，让你射在里面，如果你溅到外面来，我就惩罚你。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆一时语塞，过了半晌，才愁眉苦脸道：「夫人，对于你层出不穷的创意，我甘拜下风。只求你到时候对我手下留情。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮笑得那么开心，让詹姆更加心痒难耐，只想把她一把揽进怀里，一刻不停地亲吻，让她的笑容带上自己的呼吸。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">她把铺盖翻了过来，将斗篷的内面朝上铺在上面，这才跪坐在那里，开始剪线。詹姆注视着她的面容，颇有些出神地说：「说真的，布蕾妮，有时你真让我吃惊。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「惊喜还是惊吓？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「大部分时间是惊喜。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「大部分时间？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「唔，你不能指望全部都是惊喜。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「我不能吗？」她失望地问。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆挑着眉，饶有趣味地看着她。布蕾妮有时候可以很爱打趣，但他确实很少看到她这么神采奕奕又自信满满。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">她似乎留意到了詹姆的目光，露出了紧张的笑容：「你知道吗，詹姆，当我们……做这种游戏时，我几乎总是感觉良好。我是说，肯定我们都是搞砸过的，倒不是说我就不会失误。只是，我的直觉就能知道，这是一件我擅长的事，我可以做好它，而且我能够越做越好。简直就像我刚开始学习战斗时那样……」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「你确实很擅长，」詹姆温柔地回答，「我可以作证。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮对他眨了眨眼，羞涩地低下了头，盯着手里的剪子：「我可以感到很自信，很有力量，我可以让事情往我想要的方向发展，就好像我无所不能似的，好像我远比自己以为的要厉害，有时甚至——我甚至感觉自己是、是很聪明的。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「但你的确是很……」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「别，詹姆。」布蕾妮用力摇了摇头，「别。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆沉默了，他决定此刻还是先退一步，不要太过头了。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮将他的手臂释放了出来，詹姆撑起了上半身，终于如愿以偿地把她搂进了怀里，让她的头靠在自己肩上，亲吻她的头发。她不说话，静静地偎在他怀里。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆取下她手中的剪子，抚着她的肩说：「你休息一下吧，剩下的我来就可以。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮点了点头，坐在他身边，拿起水壶喝水。詹姆把毯子拉到膝盖上，曲起腿，开始剪小腿部分的缝线。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「你刚刚说的那种感觉……自信，有力量，无所不能，聪明——这些感觉，」詹姆小心地开口道，「它们会延续吗？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮怔了怔，盖上水壶的塞子，摇摇头：「不，不会。过不了多久，我就又开始变回那个尴尬的、慌张的、在哪里都无所适从的自己。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆凝视着剪刀越过细线的动作，声音几乎不可闻：「我知道我为什么想留在这里了。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「哦？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「这片海滩——」线，断了，又一根，「令我想起凯岩城。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮没有回答，她在等他说下去。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「我一直不明白提利昂为什么想要凯岩城。那是一块石头啊。那块巨大的石头地基下面有无数的洞穴，有些就像我们现在的这一个。从那些迷宫一样的洞穴走出去，可以通往一片满是石头的海滩，就像这里。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「你从没带我去过凯岩城。」布蕾妮柔声说。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆勉强笑了笑，他不知道自己干嘛要笑：「我想我以后也不会带你去。我是说，如果我是提利昂——当然，我不是他，我无法真的理解他的感受。但，我不懂他为什么不恨那里。在我父亲让他经历了那么多破事儿之后，他还是——」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「你恨那里。」那不是一个问题。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「是的。而我根本不常在那里——我被送去秧鸡厅做侍从，不是经常回去。瑟曦随我父亲去了宫廷，她也不会总在那里。只有提利昂，只有他是没法从那里离开的。我不明白他为什么还想回去。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「唔，公平一点讲，提利昂现在大部分时间也不在那里。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆耸了耸肩，他剪断了最后一根线，放下剪子，开始解开脚腕上的绳结：「是啊。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「也许他也恨那里，所以他才想要它。」布蕾妮把手放在他背上。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆停下了自己的动作，惊讶地转过头来看她：「也许是的。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">他们对视了一阵，詹姆又笑了笑，然后他低下头去继续解绳结：「你说一定有什么是我特别想要的，所以我才会留在这里。你说的对。这里让我想起凯岩城，但我又知道，这里不是凯岩城。我在塔斯，不在那里，我在家里——你和我的家。不管我们将来去哪里，我都会知道，这里是我的家。不管它和凯岩城有多么相似，我了解这里，我认识这里，我和你一起在这里。我再也不会回到……我知道自己是谁，我也知道我在哪里。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮轻轻地吻着他的肩头，用「嗯」来回答他，好像她也不知道除此之外，她还能说什么了。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「我说的这些，都是我和你——呃，我们在『游戏』时，我意识到的。」詹姆露出一丝苦笑，终于解放了自己的双脚。「那是我难得的非常清醒、好像能了解一切的时刻，而这种感觉……同样不会延续。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「让我来吧。」布蕾妮拉开他的毯子，盖上他赤裸的脚，开始解他大腿上的绳子。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「谢谢。」詹姆小声说。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「毕竟是我把你绑成这个样子的嘛。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆用手梳理着她的头发，拉到唇前轻吻着，发出低低的笑声，继续道：「你知道我这个人简直一团糟——别反驳，你知道的，你一直都知道，你只是不介意。我做出过太多愚蠢的选择，我错过了太多机会，浪费了太多时间，我抓着虚假的东西不放手——我是说，巴隆爵士很快就意识到，做御林铁卫能有多糟糕，听从瑟曦的指示能有多糟糕。我不是说对他来说就很容易，只是……我经常感到混乱，所有的一切，到处都是一团乱麻，我试图解开它们，试着弄清它们，想要做出哪怕一个正确的选择……有时候我厌恶自己，有时候我干脆什么也不去想。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">他有点困惑，不知道自己到底在说什么，不知道自己怎么就说到了这里，他的声音渐渐变得微弱：「曾经我以为告诉你我爱你，事情会变得好起来；之后我以为和你结婚，会变得好起来；再后来我想战争结束后，世界会变简单——会毁灭。你瞧，在我们相爱结婚的时刻，我脑子里想的都是死亡。再之后……我想也许等夏天来了，我会好起来。但是夏天永远也不来。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「我不知道我说这个有没有用，但是……詹姆，」布蕾妮解下了绳子，把它们握在双手之中，「我不觉得你有什么问题。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「布蕾妮，我给弥塞菈写了信，」詹姆把头埋进自己的手掌心，「她没有回复我，她当然不会。如果你不逼着我，我甚至都不敢去想她。她是我女儿。而你觉得我没有什么问题？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「你写信给她了。不是吗？」布蕾妮颤声问道，「有的事情需要时间，需要别人给你一点鼓励和督促，这有什么不对的吗？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「所有的一切都不对！我，我不对。」詹姆抬起头来，苦笑着看她，「有时候我想，你真的不该和我结婚的。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮把手放到他胸口，一边解那里的绳子，一边说：「詹姆，我的月事迟了。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">他怔住了。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「我还没有找约恩学士……我觉得还不能确定，想再等等。但是……有可能，我是怀孕了。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「在我刚说完你不该和我结婚的时候，你告诉我你可能怀孕了。」太荒诞了，詹姆连自己真的能把这句话说出来，都觉得很不可思议。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「也许我是不该和你结婚的。」布蕾妮瞪了他一眼。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆愣在那里，等了半天，他忍不住问：「你这话就没个『但是』吗？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮大概是被他给气得笑了，她无奈地摇了摇头，揪着还没解完的绳子，把他拉到自己身前：「有，而且，你知道这个『但是』是什么。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">她的手牵引着绳子，掠过他的脖子，碰到他的项圈。他缓缓道：「也许你是不该和我结婚的，但是你想要和我结婚。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「一点没错。」她深深地望向詹姆的眼睛。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆拉住她的手，捏得很紧，很紧：「有时我会……我担心我们的孩子也会有什么问题。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「别胡说了，我再说一遍，我根本不觉得你有什么问题。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「你知道乔佛里是什么样子，」詹姆的声音充满了恐惧，「而托曼……我不知道，托曼经常哭，他过得不开心，我知道他不开心。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「小孩子爱哭根本不是什么问题，你有没有想过，让他不开心的是当国王？你又打算说弥塞菈什么呢？她的人生也得归算到你头上？好像你能明白一个女孩子带着永远的伤疤是什么感觉？弥塞菈是弥塞菈，托曼是托曼，他们不仅仅是你的孩子。我明白你为托曼的死而愧疚，但他活过的短暂生命是他自己的。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆安静了下来，他感觉布蕾妮就好像是在他脸上来了一拳似的：「夫人，你可真够尖锐的。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「如果你丈夫也是个白痴，你也会变得很尖锐的。」布蕾妮翻了个白眼。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「如果他会一直是个白痴呢？你丈夫。」詹姆拉起她的手，贴到自己脸上，「如果他总是像这样呢？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「我不觉得他有什么问题。」布蕾妮把另一只手也放到他脸上，「我会告诉他，他本来也没面对过什么容易的选择。而且，当我面临艰难的抉择时，他在我身边，他帮助了我。我畏首畏尾时，他也督促了我。我会让他知道，他可以去感到消沉或是混乱，我不在乎。有位智者说，当什么都不确定时，除了去信任彼此，我们一无所有。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「一位智者，哈？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「嗯，一个很聪明，很聪明的人。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「和你那个白痴丈夫一点也不像。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「一点也不。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆抚摸过她骨节分明的手指，叹息道：「我都不记得我怎么就说起了这些。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「啊，我还记得，你说在我们的『游戏』里，是你难得能感到很清醒的时刻。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「然后我拐到了『你不该跟我结婚』上面？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「哦，是的，亲爱的，确实是这样。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「但，怎么会的？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「谁知道啊？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">「你刚刚说你有可能怀孕了？我们需要现在就想个名字吗？我们什么时候告诉你父亲？接下来都会发生什么？你都需要我做些什么？天啊，布蕾妮，我现在觉得自己特别无知。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">布蕾妮长长地叹了一口气，揉了揉自己的眉心说：「詹姆？闭嘴。」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">他闭嘴了。</p>
<hr class="xsj_hr xsj_minus"/><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">第二天清晨，詹姆穿上自己用针线缝好了的裤子，在洞穴口备马。暴风雨已然停歇，但是风依旧不小。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">他凝视着眼前这片海滩，渐渐回忆起，有一次，他们还是孩子，瑟曦带他到凯岩城的那片罕有人烟的海滩上，脱掉他的裤子，要他把老二弄硬。詹姆试了各种方法，但他就是没法硬起来。他记得海滩上的风那么大，空气那么冷，瑟曦的眼中满是失望。 <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">你真没用，是这玩意儿让你成为男人的。</em> 她生气地说， <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">你都硬不起来，凭什么你是男人？你该把它给我的。</em></p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">
  <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">父亲说，身为兰尼斯特就意味着，你得像凯岩城的石头那样坚硬。</em>
</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">瑟曦总是那么愤怒，她总是不满足，她过得不开心。哪怕在很小的时候，詹姆就知道她过得不开心。但这是他第一次回忆起这个被遗落在时光中的童年片段。出乎他意料的是，他甚至没有感到特别痛苦。他只是好奇，在瑟曦的生命中是否曾经有过真正的快乐，不管有没有他在身边。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">
  <em class="markdown_em_asterisk">好像你能明白一个女孩子带着永远的伤疤是什么感觉？</em>
</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆靠在马腹上，闭上双眼，让风吹乱他的头发。他的记忆开始涌上来，他记得昨夜火光映照的洞穴，他记得塔斯岛的东岸，他记得废墟和礁石，他记得风暴和雷霆。他记得陪伴在自己身边的人，声音是那样清晰。他记得家在哪里，他记得他是谁。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">他记得风暴中心的清澈。</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">他听到布蕾妮来到他身后，问他：「詹姆，我们出发吧？」</p><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">詹姆睁开了眼睛：「嗯，我准备好了。」</p>
<hr class="xsj_hr xsj_minus"/><p class="xsj_paragraph xsj_paragraph_level_0">
  <strong class="markdown_strong_asterisk">终</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>